Decisiones
by Multiplepairing
Summary: Summary: Dipper y Mabel deben decidir sobre su futuro. Han comenzado con una relación que va más allá de lo aceptado por la sociedad que puede causar problemas en las decisiones que deben tomar y traerá el miedo en los hermanos Pines ante la posibilidad de ser separados.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Dipper y Mabel deben decidir sobre su futuro. Han comenzado con una relación que va más allá de lo aceptado por la sociedad que puede causar problemas en las decisiones que deben tomar y traerá el miedo en los hermanos Pines ante la posibilidad de ser separados.

 **Nota:** Es mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja, ojalá les guste.

Los personajes de Gravity Fall son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene Pinecest. Si no eres fan de la pareja, te recomiendo que no la leas, podría ocasionar sangrado de ojos y nariz XDDD.

 **Capítulo I**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de colores y estrellas creando un ambiente surrealista. La habitación parecía sacada de un sueño-color difuso, calcomanías por doquier que parecen que observan y destellos de luz en forma de estrellas y planetas por parte de la luz de noche de Mabel que aún pueden verse en el techo- o era una dimensión desconocida.

Dipper solo pudo abrir perezosamente los ojos buscando un poco de lucidez. Se sentía perdido y adormilado. Se sentó con pereza en la cama, miró a su alrededor y vio dormida a Mabel, abrazada a una especie de oso de peluche que seguramente ella hizo. Sonrió para sí mismo, verla dormir le encantaba.- _Parece un ángel_ \- fue lo que pensó y solo ese pensamiento lo turbó por un instante.

Adormilado y con una especie de mareo decidió levantarse, hoy sería un largo día. Se paró despacio, arropó a su hermana con cuidado y la dejó dormir un poco más; miró por un momento a Mabel, su rostro estaba pálido y había adelgazado mucho, Dipper odiaba verla así, tan débil y demacrada pero decidió que no se ahogaría en lamentaciones tan temprano así que caminó fuera de la habitación con dificultad, esquivando los peluches que estaban regados por el suelo.

El camino al baño le pareció largo y a su habitación una eternidad. Se cambió de ropa: unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta negra, una camisa a cuadros rojos y sus vans , hoy no usaría su gorra, no se sentía con ganas de recordar a Gravity Fall , por qué se preguntaran , solo por capricho según él.

Dipper llegó a la cocina y su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, su padre miraba por la ventana seguramente preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo mal en la vida.

-Buenos días- saludó Dipper en un hilo de voz. Solo obtuvo como repuestas un asentimiento por parte de su padre y una especie de gruñido de su madre.

Todo había cambiado desde que Mabel enfermó. Todo se había ido a la mierda desde que esos doctores dijeron que la persona que más amaba en este mundo podría dejarlo y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Todo se había derrumbado, los intentos de Dipper de entrar a la Universidad, la relación de sus padres, la relación de Dipper con sus padres, parecía que todo se había roto en la familia Pines y Dipper y sus padres lo sabían, pero lo disimulaban frente a Mabel y sus conocidos. Lo único que estaba intacto era su relación con Mabel, y lo agradecía con todo el corazón, ella era su consuelo.

Aunque Mabel ya había superado lo peor, de cierta forma ya estaba sana como habían dicho los médicos, aún había posibilidades de que vuelva a recaer y eso Dipper lo tenía presente. Desde ese momento decidió no separase de su Mabel, no podía arriesgarse. Y eso molestaba a sus padres, sobretodo porque ya solo faltaba un mes para que se graduara y él no ponía interés en ninguna Universidad. Antes estudiaba y buscaba emocionado opciones para estudiar en alguna prestigiosa Universidad pero cuando Mabel enfermó todo cambió.

Dipper tomó un sorbo del café que preparó su madre y miró discretamente a su padre que aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos .Podía ver las ojeras y el ceño fruncido. - _Me está culpando de todo -_ pensó Dipper tomando otro trago del café que sabía a cualquier cosa menos a café.

-Volviste a dormir en la habitación de tu hermana- de repente dijo su padre mirándolo directamente, sorprendiéndolo, no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra.

-Si… bueno, Mabel no podía dormir y solo pue…- trató de decir nervioso el chico pero fue interrumpido por su madre- No deberías hacer todo lo que Mabel quiera, ya dejaste tus estudios para el ingreso a la Universidad solo para estar con ella, creo que la consientes demasiado- dijo la señora Pines de modo brusco.

-Además no me gusta que duermas en la misma cama con tu hermana- agregó su padre mirándolo fríamente.

\- ¿Aunque llore y no pueda dormir?- respondió con molestia Dipper, se estaba cansando de esta conversación. Su padres dejarían a Mabel llorando y encerrada en la habitación sino fuera por Dipper. Pero de alguna forma él sabía que sus padres estaban al tanto de la relación que mantenía con Mabel, podía verlo en los ojos de su padre- _sé que te acuestas con tu hermana, maldito enfermo_ -eso leía en su mirada aunque ellos nunca le habían dicho abiertamente que lo sabían, se comportaban como si fuera que lo castigaban por algo.

-Aunque llore y patalee- dijo su padre agarrando su taza de café para darle un sorbo y hacer una mueca de disgusto. El café sabía a calcetines.

El reloj marcaba las diez en punto de la mañana ya era hora de levantar a Mabel. La señora Pines subió a despertarla, mientras tanto Dipper trataba de leer un libro; el señor Pines ya se había ido a trabajar.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Mabel aun no bajaba. Dipper cerró su libro y subió a la habitación de su hermana para averiguar que ocurría. No debió subir. Mabel estaba temblando y sollozaba en silencio mientras era acunada entre los brazos de su madre que le tarareaba una canción infantil. Lo único que pudo hacer Dipper fue salir de ahí, odiaba verla en ese estado, no parecía su Mabel.

Caminó furioso a su habitación y cerró de un portazo tan fuerte que retumbó en toda la planta superior. Se sentó en la cama y trató de retener las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que se escapaban. Se sentía mal, sentía que era su culpa, si bien su hermana ya no estaba enferma, tenía pesadillas, ataques de ansiedad o simplemente temblaba sin razón alguna y Dipper lo atribuía a secuelas de esa estúpida enfermedad, aunque el Doctor había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con eso, Dipper no se lo creía, sabía que eran secuelas o alguna especie de recordatorio de sus pecados, pero eso último Dipper se lo inventó.

Se recostó en la cama tratando de alejar los pensamientos pesimistas que comenzaban a atacarlo. Pensó en cuando Mabel lo besó por primera vez y como sintió tanta felicidad que no entendía cómo era posible que ese sentimiento se pueda sentir con un suave roce de labios que nunca debió de ocurrir. Pero también recordó que así como la felicidad lo embargó la culpa no tardó en presentarse a joder su momento de gloria.

El ruido de pasos acercándose a su habitación lo alejó de sus pensamientos haciéndole sentar bruscamente. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Mabel ojerosa y pálida pero que aún conservaba su sonrisa. La chica se acercó a paso lento aun vestía su pijama y se acomodó a lado de su hermano que la miraba con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Hola Bro-bro-dijo juguetonamente pero su expresión cambió a una seria en un instante- Lamento que me vieras así hace rato- se recostó en el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos- Desperté asustada otra vez pero mamá me calmó, no te encontré a mi lado- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Dipper y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

-Lo siento- dijo Dipper dándole un ligero apretón. Mabel se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla para luego darle una cálida sonrisa y levantarse-Bueno, iré a cambiarme y luego damos un paseo ¿vale?- dijo con un puchero infantil. Dipper soltó una risa alegre y asintió. Mabel salió a prepararse mientras Dipper pensaba hasta cuando sus padres no le echarían en cara su relación incestuosa con Mabel. Estaba seguro que eso pasaría pronto.

La tarde del sábado pasó veloz, tan veloz que Dipper estaba seguro que no pudo disfrutar del paseo con Mabel como le hubiera gustado. Pocos eran los momentos en que podían salir solos, ya que últimamente sus padres no dejaban a Mabel salir mucho, la excusa, su enfermedad ya curada, la verdad, no querían que Dipper y Mabel pasen tiempo juntos más de lo necesario.

Mabel vestida con un sweter colorido y con unos vaqueros daba saltitos mientras llegaban a la puerta de su casa. Dipper la seguía mientras cargaba algunas bolsas de compra. A Mabel le dio un ataque de compras y trajo casi todas las calcomanías, potes de pintura, lápices de colores que había en una tienda de arte y cosas raras; y por supuesto Dipper lo tuvo que pagar, algo nada agradable para su economía.

-Podrías por lo menos ayudar con una bolsa, ¿no crees?- le dijo molesto mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, ya que su hermana se entretuvo con un mensaje del celular.

-Ya, ya…Disculpa Sir Dippingsauce- respondió cargando un par de bolsas para que su hermano pueda abrir la puerta con facilidad. Dipper le sonrió y abrió la puerta para que su hermana entrara primero pero la voz áspera de su padre lo sorprendió casi haciéndole tirar las bolsas que aún cargaba.

-Tardaron demasiado- dijo el señor Pines de manera dura. Mabel solo se encogió de hombros quitándole las bolsas a su hermano y quedando de frente a su padre.

-Fuimos de paseo, y no creo que hayamos tardado tanto, papá – replicó la chica haciendo un puchero. El señor Pines entrecerró los ojos y sonrió a su hija- Muy bien, pero la próxima no pueden tardar tanto, aun estás delicada cariño- le dijo desordenando el cabello de Mabel; ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza, le molestaba que la trataran como una invalida.

Dipper en todo momento guardó silencio. Notó como su padre lo miraba de reojo y sabía que obtendría una reprimenda y más miradas acusadoras y de reproche.

-Ah, por cierto, tu amiga Jennifer está esperándote en tu habitación- le dijo el señor Pines a Mabel distraídamente mientras fijaba su mirada en Dipper.-Genial, gracias papá…Nos vemos después Dip- expresó la chica corriendo en las escaleras.

El silencio se presentó por un momento hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Mabel cerrarse. Dipper no se movió de su lugar y miró fijamente a su padre antes de pretender caminar hacia la cocina pero su padre lo detuvo.

-A donde fueron- no era una pregunta, era una orden o eso pensó Dipper, una orden para que respondiera a una pregunta que no tenía signos de interrogación. – Fuimos al cine, luego la llevé por unos helados y le compré algunas cosas para pintar- respondió el chico con la voz firme, no se dejaría intimidar.

El señor Pines lo miró con desconfianza como no creyendo en las palabras de su hijo. – _Seguramente cree que la llavé a un motel para follar_ \- ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Dipper y eso le dio asco, como si fuera un depravado que se aprovechaba de su hermana. Aunque era cierto que a veces se follaba a Mabel pero no era porque la obligaba, era por mutuo consentimiento y además la palabra follar no era la indicada, mejor sería " _hacer el amor"_.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Dipper habló con voz firme- ¿Que pasa papá?, porque no me dices lo que estás pensando de una jodida vez- su voz sonó más molesta de lo que pretendía, desconcertando a su padre.

-No quiero que estés mucho tiempo con mi hija-dijo el señor Pines- No quiero que la lastimes y sobre todo, me has decepcionado Dipper- el señor Pines lo dijo como si fuera que esas palabras le quemaban la lengua, lo dijo con rabia. Dipper pudo sentir como una cachetada mental lo había golpeado y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-No puedes alejarme de Mabel, es mi hermana y nunca la lastimaría… y lamento decepcionarte- todo lo dijo en un hilo de voz. Apretó sus puños tan fuerte que podía sentir como sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos. Dipper con las palabras de su padre pudo confirmar que sabía su relación con Mabel y eso lo asustaba. Esperó a que le dijera que era un maldito enfermo, que lo denunciaría pero esas palabras nunca llegaron.

-Solo no duermas con tu hermana hoy, aunque llore y patalee…- escuchó decir a su padre mientras se giraba y subía las escaleras- Aah! por cierto, tu tío Ford llamó, quería hablar contigo…deberías llamarlo, capaz te lleve a una Universidad decente y dejes a Mabel en paz y de paso a mí también- dijo el señor Pines mientras apuraba su paso para desaparecer en el pasillo de la planta superior.

Dipper sintió sus lágrimas calientes bajar por sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de rabia. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano y caminó a paso lento a la cocina. Buscó en la nevera una lata de cerveza, la abrió y salió al patio trasero. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió y le dio una calada profunda para luego soltar una gran cantidad de humo. Miró al cielo que desprendía los colores del atardecer- naranja, violeta y rosado- tratando de calmarse.

Si Dipper Pines no había huido de esa casa era por Mabel. Antes de que comenzara su relación de _más que hermanos_ con Mabel, los problemas con su padre ya habían comenzado, peleas por tonterías, discusiones de cosas que ya no recordaba y una vez lo había golpeado por un problema que había tenido en el Instituto- _Eres un inútil, como puedes permitir eso, esos chicos debieron darte una buena paliza para que aprendieras a ser un verdadero hombre-_ le había dicho su padre después de darle un buen bofetón ,aunque tenía esos problemas, no eran tan frecuentes y hasta Dipper los llegaba a olvidar, pero desde que Mabel había enfermado más bien desde la recuperación de Mabel la relación con su padre fue empeorando y al poco tiempo con su madre también. Dipper estaba seguro que uno de los dos se enteró de su relación con Mabel y ahora él se tragaba toda la mierda de ambos.

Pensó en huir a Gravity Falls, sería mejor para todos, pero sabía que no se podría llevar a Mabel y separarse de ella no era una opción. Suspiró y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Miró a la ventana del cuarto de su hermana donde se podía escuchar las risas de Mabel y su amiga. Sonrió y se recostó en el césped volviendo a mirar al cielo. Trataría de soportar toda esta mierda por ella, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** ¡Hola!... Ya sé que es muy pronto para actualizar pero es que ya tengo varios capítulos escritos así que puede ser que actualice dos veces al día o dependiendo si va gustando o no el Fic.

Sin más rodeo aquí está el segundo capítulo, ojalá les guste.

Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

 **Capitulo II**

-Despierta dormilón, ya es horaaa…. ¡Arriba Dippy! – La voz de Mabel retumbó por toda la habitación además de la cabeza de un Dipper todavía dormido. El chico solo soltó un quejido y trató de apartar a su hermana que se había sentado encima de él aplastándolo.

-Mabel, baja ya… ¡Me estás aplastando!-gritó Dipper molesto. La chica soltó una risita y bajó de la cama esperando a que su hermano se levantara de una vez.

-Ya son las siete, si no te levantas llegaremos tarde al Instituto- canturreó Mabel mientras movía de forma graciosa las manos. Dipper se desperezó y miró a su hermana que aun vestía su pijama con dibujos de corazones y estrellas. –Ya, ya…no puedo creer que ya sea lunes - se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

De pronto la señora Pines abrió la puerta de la habitación de Dipper bruscamente buscando a Mabel con la mirada.- ¿Pero qué haces aquí Mabel?, no debes entrar en la habitación de tu hermano así como así, ve a tu cuarto y alístate que se hace tarde- Mabel rodó los ojos y caminó con desgana a su habitación. La señora Pines miró a Dipper y le sonrió dando a entender que ese era su saludo de buenos días para él.

Desde el sábado los señores Pines habían montado guardia por las noches para evitar que Mabel se escabulla a la habitación de su hermano y viceversa. Aunque Mabel despertó gritando el nombre de Dipper y no pudo dormir una noche, los señores Pines no la dejaron salir de su habitación. Eso jodía mucho a Dipper, aunque desde la seis de la mañana el toque de queda quedaba sin efecto y Mabel podía huir a la habitación de su hermano como lo hizo hoy.

Dipper se alistó para volver a la rutina escolar y pronto ya estaba listo. Hoy si usaría su típico gorro de Gravity Falls. Se miró al espejo que tenía en una de las paredes de su habitación juntos a un montón de fotografías de sus veranos en Gravity Falls y dibujos que Mabel había hecho y pegado según ella para ambientar el cuarto de Dipper. El cuarto de Dipper era tan de nerd que ya se lo imaginaran- Además del espejo y las fotografías tenía posters de películas y extraterrestres, un librero con libros de ficción, misterios y conspiraciones, un escritorio lleno de papeles, su computadora y cuadernos, un armario, una cama y una fotografía enmarcada de él y Mabel de cuando tenían 12 años que tenía un lugar especial en su mesa de noche además de ropa regada por el suelo- la habitación normal de un chico de 17 años.

El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo le gustó. Vaqueros rotos, una camiseta negra con dibujos de notas musicales y sus vans. Agarró su mochila y salió para desayunar.

-Ya era hora señor Dippy - Dip-Dop – le dijo Mabel que se encontraba sentada tomando su desayuno. Dipper la miró ysonrió. Ya no se veía tan demacrada como días anteriores cuando no podía dormir y parecía un zombie el resto del día; vestía un sweter verde con brillos un poco ajustado, unos short vaqueros ,medias largas de colores y sus vans además de sujetarse el pelo con sus típicos cintillos esta vez de color verde. Hoy Mabel estaba de ánimos y eso alegró a Dipper y pudo notar que a su madre también.

Dipper se sentó a lado de su hermana y también tomó su desayuno mientras tonteaba con Mabel que lo molestaba haciéndole muecas y pateándole debajo de la mesa.

Por fin terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron al Instituto en la camioneta de su madre.

Durante el trayecto Dipper no apartaba la mirada del camino y Mabel se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla. Parecía irónico que Dipper y Mabel no podían salir juntos a ver una película en el cine sin que sus padres se molestaran pero no tenían problemas con que vayan juntos al Instituto, era como una broma de mal gusto. Dipper disfrutaba sus momentos de ir al Instituto ya que eran los pocos momentos a solas que tenía con Mabel.

La camioneta giró en una esquina y Dipper decidió romper el silencio.- ¿Le dirás a mamá y a papá sobre la escuela de arte?- Mabel volteó a verlo y se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres, yo podría hablar con ellos o algo así- dijo mirando por un segundo a su hermana y volviendo a poner su vista en el camino. Mabel rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Y tú, ya decidiste a que Universidad entrarás?- preguntó la chica con una ceja levantada. Dipper giró una vez más, avanzó un par de metros, se estacionó en su lugar y paró el motor. Miró a las personas que entraban al Instituto y después se giró a mirar a Mabel.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabés- le respondió desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y tomando su mochila y las llaves de la camioneta.- No podremos estar juntos para siempre, tienes que estudiar- dijo Mabel acercándose más al rostro de su hermano. Dipper acortó la distancia y besó con ternura los labios de su hermana ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Oye, no trates de evadir esta conversación-dijo Mabel. Dipper se encogió de hombros y le sonrió- Aun no estoy seguro de que estudiar- mintió el chico. Dipper ya tenía claro lo que quería. Quería estudiar Ingeniería, quería ser como su tío Ford pero eso significaba años de separación de Mabel.

Mabel entrecerró los ojos. No le creyó, sabía cuándo mentía pero no dijo nada. Se desabrochó el cinturón, tomó sus cosas y bajó del auto-Me mimas demasiado- susurró Mabel antes de mezclarse con los demás estudiantes.

Dipper caminó a su primera clase, Física Avanzada. Dipper y Mabel ya no coincidían en ninguna clase, como Mabel había perdido varias clases tenía que ponerse al día si quería graduarse ese año, además que Dipper tomaba clases avanzadas y claro Mabel no tomaba esas clases para nerds como ella lo llamaba.

La clase del Señor Robinson- el maestro de Trigonometría Avanzada- estaba a punto de terminar, pero antes de que la campanilla sonara el Señor Robinson llamó a Dipper para que se acercara a su escritorio.

-Bien muchacho-dijo el señor Robinson acomodando sus lentes y mirándolo fijamente. El señor Robinson tenía un gran parecido con el Doc de Volver al Futuro solo que su maestro vestía un traje marrón con un ridículo moño verde.

-El Profesor Garric y yo hemos hablado sobre ti y creemos que tienes potencial para entrar a una buena Universidad y queríamos recomendarte-le dijo el Señor Robinson sonriéndole y entregándole un par de panfletos con logos de universidades prestigiosas. Dipper abrió mucho los ojos y solo asintió.

-Entiendo que aún no te hayas decidido, pero creo que es una oportunidad única para ti y no queremos que desperdicies tu vida-Dipper abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía palabras y solo pudo gesticular un _Gracias_ que parecía más un susurro que otra cosa.

La campanilla sonó, la clase terminó. El señor Robinson sonrió, le dio palmaditas en el hombro y salió del aula dejando a un Dipper pensativo.

Era su oportunidad de alcanzar su sueño, pero no podía dejar a Mabel. Mordió su labio inferior y suspiró mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba rumbo a la cafetería.

-¿Ya sabés que el baile será en 3 semanas?- comentó Ryan el mejor amigo de Dipper mientras comía su pizza - Entiendes que significa buscar una chica para llevarla a bailar y claro, si tienes suerte follarla- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Dipper rodó los ojos y se dedicó a terminar su emparedado de carne que había comprado.

Ryan Fitzgerald aunque parecía un chico bueno con sus lentes y su lindo pelo rojo, era el chico más friki y pervertido que Dipper había conocido. Lo conoció en la secundaria cuando ambos fueron metidos a los basureros por unos brabucones, la amistad fue inmediata. Además de ser un fan de todas las historietas de superhéroes que existían, era un fan irremediable de las Guerras de las Galaxias y claro no podía faltar su juego favorito Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos.

-¿No me digas que no piensas asistir al bendito baile?- le dijo dramáticamente mientras le daba una patada a Dipper.-Auch!... ¡¿estás loco o qué?!- espetó Dipper pateándole de regreso. Ryan rió con fuerza y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-Aún no lo sé, creo que hay que encontrar pareja primero- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ryan se acercó y miró a un lado de la cafetería y volvió a mirar a Dipper- ¿Crees que Mabel quiera ir conmigo?- preguntó mientras sonreía de forma extraña. Dipper lo fulminó con la mirada y se ganó la risa burlona de su amigo.

-Vale, hermano celoso, Mabel está prohibida, lo entiendo- dijo mientras seguía riendo. Dipper se sonrojó por el comentario de Ryan y miró hacia donde estaba Mabel.

-¿No me digas, que como eres un perdedor llevarás a tu hermana al baile?- le dijo burlándose. Dipper lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Volviendo a mirar a Mabel que ahora estaba riendo con un grupo de chicas.-Claro que no- dijo Dipper nervioso. Ryan lo volvió a patear para luego levantarse y llamar la atención de su amigo.- oye, tengo clase de Biología… ¿Hoy a las cinco, una partida de C ,C y más C en mi casa?- Dipper se levantó también y asintió mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase del día, Literatura.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, ninguno de los hermanos Pines había dicho una palabra. Al llegar a casa, Mabel se encerró en su habitación y Dipper salió al patio trasero a fumar.

Miró el cielo que se encontraba despejado y se veía tan azul que sus ojos le dolieron después de unos segundos. Sacó un cigarrillo que Ryan le había preparado con su mejor mota y lo encendió, le dio una calada para luego expulsar una nube de humo.

Sus pensamientos fueron a su futuro, a las universidades, a Mabel y al bendito baile. No quería pensar por lo que le dio otra calada esperando que la mota haga efecto.

Un momento después ya no pensaba, solo admiraba el cielo que parecía que se había puesto más hermoso en un segundo. Se quedó ahí sentado hasta que el efecto pasó.

Miró su reloj y vio que llegaba tarde a su cita de juego. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, se cambió de camiseta –por una de color negro con el logo de una banda de rock que ya no le gustaba- y se puso una camisa a cuadros verde encima.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Mabel. Miró a su alrededor esperando que su madre le impida el paso, pero nunca apareció. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a una Mabel en sostén y en shorts vaqueros pintando en un lienzo. El rostro de Mabel tenía algunas manchas de pintura además que se había sujetado el pelo en un moño alto.

Dipper entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no llamar la atención de su madre que seguro estaba en el estudio de al lado. Mabel levantó la vista del lienzo y sonrió a su hermano que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Te llegó la inspiración?- preguntó Dipper mirándola de pies a cabeza para luego sonreír de forma coqueta. Mabel lo empujó juguetonamente para luego abrazarse a él y rodear su cuello con los brazos.

-Mamá está justo al lado de este cuarto- dijo Dipper agarrando la pequeña cintura de Mabel y acercándola más a él. – Y parece que no es ningún problema para ti- respondió Mabel dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Dipper sonrió y le devolvió el beso con ansias. Mabel le correspondió mientras sentía que temblaba en sus brazos pero de repente Dipper se separó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Mabel lo miró confundida y Dipper le sonrió-Tengo un juego de Calabozo, Calabozos y más Calabozos y no puede ser cancelada… Solo venía a despedirme - le dijo mientras acariciaba la cintura y la espalda . Mabel hizo una mueca graciosa y lo empujó para volver a tomar su pincel y pintar nuevamente.

-Pues que tengas suerte, Sir Dippingsauce… y patea el trasero de Ryan – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Dipper rio y salió de la habitación para buscar a su mamá y avisarle de su salida. Entró al estudio de su padre y la encontró leyendo detenidamente un libro con una hermosa portada.

-Iré a la casa de Ryan y no sé a qué hora regresaré- le dijo a su madre que levantó la vista de su libro para mirar a Dipper. –Bien, no llegues muy tarde- dijo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa- Te amo, cariño- dijo con fingida dulzura que a Dipper le dio nauseas.

-Es la cuarta partida que pierdo- se quejó Ryan mientras prendía un cigarrillo y le daba una calada. Dipper sonrió triunfante y anotó en un cuaderno todas sus victorias.-Eres un tramposo, estoy seguro- dijo Ryan mientras se acostaba en el suelo y fumaba su cigarrillo. Dipper rio con fuerza y también prendió un cigarrillo. Miró a su alrededor y soltó el humo que acababa de fumar.

Dipper y Ryan se encontraban en el sótano de la familia Fitzgerald. El lugar fue trasformado en una especie de habitación de juegos lleno de comic, DVDs , CD , un gran televisor y de figuras de acción.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde muy peluda y cómoda que servía como lugar de enfrentamiento. Era más divertido acostarse en el suelo y jugar calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, era como más cool.

-Y bien, ¿ya te has follado a alguien?- preguntó el pelirojo mirando desde su posición a Dipper que se encontraba también acostado en el suelo en ese momento.

Dipper rió ante la pregunta de su amigo y no sabía si era porque fue una pregunta muy divertida o la mota ya estaba haciendo efecto.- Si, ya he follado- respondió el castaño cubriendo su cara con su gorra.

Ryan se incorporó rápidamente y rio con fuerza. Al parecer la mota ya hacía efecto. – Fue con esa chica rubia ¿verdad?, como era su nombre, Karla… la sexy Karla con quien saliste un par de meses- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa pervertida. Dipper se sentó y asintió. Ryan aplaudió y le dio palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo- Eres todo un héroe, el puto amo- dijo entre risas. Dipper comenzó a reír también y apagó el cigarrillo que aún le quedaba en el cenicero, ya fue suficiente de risas por hoy.

Karla fue la primera novia oficial de Dipper. Una hermosa chica con curvas y cabellera rubia que de la misma nada se había fijado en él. Y por dos meses fue popular. Con ella fue su primera vez en el sexo, y gracias a ella aprendió algunos trucos pero Dipper no la amaba. Durante ese tiempo Mabel lo había besado y todo cambió, Dipper dejó a Karla por Mabel y así como de la noche a la mañana, Dipper Pines volvía a ser un don nadie. Pero por estar con Mabel valía la pena, eso pensó Dipper y lo seguía pensando.

-Pero que hizo para que la dejaras- dijo Ryan mientras se ponía de pie.- Apenas duraron dos meses-Dipper se encogió de hombros y se puso nuevamente su gorra.- Eres raro, yo nunca hubiera dejado ir a una diosa como esa- Dijo el pelirojo dirigiéndose a la puerta para traer nachos con queso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Gracias por lo reviews, me alegró que a algunas personas le esté gustando este fic.

Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo III**

Pasaron unos días normales, más que normales aburridos. Dipper y Mabel casi no podían estar solos ya que tuvieron que viajar en autobús hasta el Instituto-La señora Pines había castigado a Dipper quitándole la camioneta por llegar a la tres de la mañana después de su partida de Calabozos, calabozos y más Calabozos y oler a marihuana- además no podían quedarse solos en casa ya que su padre no trabajó en todo esos días y los vigilaba de cerca o eso sentía Dipper cada vez que pasaba cerca de él.

El viernes estaba nublado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dipper y Mabel se encontraban solos. Sus padre tuvieron que ir de urgencia a otra ciudad por asuntos de trabajo aunque su padre casi llevó a Mabel con ellos, la chica logró convencerlo, era una chica muy persuasiva.

Ya era de tarde y Dipper se encontraba en su habitación terminado sus deberes cuando Mabel lo llamó para que bajara. El muchacho bajó con pereza para saber cuál era la urgencia.

Mabel lo esperaba en la sala con palomitas de maíz y un montón de DVDs , solo significaba una cosa, _Maratón de películas_. Dipper sonrió, caminó hasta el sofá, tomó asiento al lado de su hermana que se acurrucó junto a él y encendió el televisor.

Pasaron 30 minutos de la película. Mabel ya comenzaba a aburrirse, fue mala idea dejar a Dipper elegir la película. La chica miró a su hermano que se encontraba muy concentrado en los diálogos de los actores y solo pudo pensar en hacer una travesura.

Mabel se arrimó más a su hermano y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Dipper pareció despertar de su letargo y miró a su hermana, sonrió de forma extraña y la besó con desespero.

Mabel correspondió el beso mientras se subía en el regazo de Dipper para poder sentirlo más cerca. Las manos curiosas de Dipper se metieron bajo el sweter de Mabel explorando su cuerpo. Mabel soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Dipper tenga mejor acceso a su cuello. Dipper besó, lamió y mordió el cuello de su hermana robándole gemidos y suspiros de placer.

-¿Desde hace cuando no lo hacemos?- preguntó Dipper mientras le quitaba el sweter y el sostén a su hermana.- ¿tres meses?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Entonces tendremos que solucionar eso-respondió Dipper volviendo a besarla. Dipper se separó de los labios de Mabel, volvió a besar su cuello, después de unos minutos bajó a sus pechos besándolos y dándole pequeñas mordidas. Mabel se sujetó con fuerza del sofá ya que le era imposible dejar de temblar de placer.

Dipper se levantó y acostó a Mabel en sofá mientras se subía encima y la besaba con pasión cada vez más profundo. Metió una de sus manos dentro de las bragas de su hermana y pudo sentir su humedad. Mabel gimió al sentir el contacto de esos ágiles dedos que comenzaban a estimularla. Un gritito de placer se le escapó cuando metió un dedo dentro de ella.

-Te amo- susurró Mabel en el oído de Dipper y este solo gruñó para volver a besarla con fuerza mientras movía sus dedos con más fuerza y rapidez dentro de ella. Mabel comenzó al gemir más fuerte, ya estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Podía ver las estrellas y estaba a punto de alcanzarlas. Dipper hizo un movimiento brusco con sus dedos, metió sus dedos medio e índice dentro de ella alcanzando ese punto de placer y con el pulgar apretó con fuerza su clítoris haciendo que Mabel llegue con un fuerte grito. Mabel pudo alcanzar las estrellas y también pudo sentir como la arrullaban. Después de unos minutos por fin pudo abrir los ojos y respirar con normalidad y pudo ver que era Dipper quien la arrullaba.

Dipper besó la frente de Mabel y le sacó y acomodó los cabellos que se habían pegado a su cara por el sudor. Mabel le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. – Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía- dijo con una risa, acercado su rostro para besar a Dipper. Volvieron a besarse. Mabel quería ahora hacerle ver estrellas a Dipper, así comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras el muchacho masajeaba los pechos de su hermana.

Pero por infortunio del destino alguien tocó la puerta. Dipper y Mabel se separaron de inmediato. Mabel buscó con rapidez su sostén y su sweter vistiéndose a toda prisa y trataba de arreglar un poco su cabello para luego correr a su habitación. Dipper después de acomodar su ropa y calmarse, caminó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con las amigas de Mabel: Sarah y Jennifer.

-Hola, ¿está Mabel?- preguntó Sarah- Si, está en su habitación- dijo con molestia. - _Buen momento para las visitas-_ pensó Dipper molesto. Las dejó pasar, esperó a que entraran a la habitación de su hermana para luego subir a la suya y darse un baño de agua fría.

-Mabel, nunca había notado que tu hermano fuera tan sexy- dijo Sarah mientras tomaba una foto enmarcada de Dipper y Mabel que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.- Cuando nos abrió la puerta, tenía una mirada salvaje… ¡Madre mía!, tu hermano está para comérselo- Volvió a decir Sarah mientras Jennifer reía por los comentarios de su amiga.

Mabel se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Temía que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo o mejor dicho, temía que se dieran cuenta que acababa de tener un orgasmo tan fuerte que sentía que en su frente estaba escrito recién follada.

-¿Qué pasa Mabel? ¿Desde cuando eres tan callada?- preguntó Jennifer entrecerrando los ojos. Mabel levantó la mirada y río histéricamente. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sarah y Jennifer se miraron confundidas y se acercaron a Mabel que se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama.

-Hoy si te comportas más rara de lo normal-dijo Sarah sentándose a su lado. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jennifer también sentándose al otro lado de Mabel.

Mabel cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de pensar. Algo tenía que decir para que no sospecharan nada, aunque al parecer ella misma se estaba delatando.

-Bueno, es que me parece gracioso que alaben de esa manera a Dipper, creo que es un torpe- dijo rápidamente casi quedándose sin voz. Las dos chicas se volvieron a mirar y rieron.

-Pero eso es obvio Mabel, como es tu hermano no puedes verlo como el galán que es-dijo Sarah. Mabel se rió también un poco más tranquila y miró a su amiga.-¿De verdad crees que Dipper es un galán?-preguntó Mabel mientras agarraba un mechón de su pelo y lo mordisqueaba.

-Últimamente se ve más sexy-dijo Jennifer y miró a Mabel que seguía mordisqueado su cabello.-Bueno, entiendo que te parezca asqueroso pensar de esa forma de tu hermano pero no podemos evitarlo- Mabel volvió a reír y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

-Sí, es asqueroso pensar que tu hermano es un galán-dijo Mabel con una sonrisa fingida. Sarah y Jennifer asintieron y cambiaron de tema hablando del baile que se acercaba, solo faltaba dos semanas.

Mabel no podía prestar atención a la conversación. Podía ver como sus amigas reían y hablaban pero no escuchaba, todo le parecía un murmullo. – _Nunca, nadie aceptaría nuestra relación_ -pensó la chica mientras asentía a alguna pregunta sobre zapatos que le había hecho Sarah.

Mordió su labio inferior y sintió como su tiempo con Dipper estaba acabando. No podían estar juntos, no debían estar juntos. Si Dipper se quedaba con ella, arruinarían sus vidas. Nadie los aceptaría, sabía que Dipper era capaz de dejar todo lo que añoraba solo por ella y arruinar sus oportunidades que nunca volverían a aparecer; y no podía permitir eso, lo amaba tanto que era capaz de terminar su relación con tal que Dipper cumpla sus sueños, estar juntos solo traería problemas. Ambos se amaban pero no se puede vivir del amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo IV**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que llegaron las visitas inoportunas y todavía no se marchaban. Dipper suspiró molesto y volvió a abrir el libro de conspiraciones que estaba leyendo tratando de descifrar un viejo misterio sin resolver pero no podía concentrarse. Se levantó y salió al patio trasero, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar, eso le ayudaría a no desesperarse. Miró el cielo que aún seguía nublado y echó de menos estar en Gravity Fall resolviendo misterios y disfrutar de la compañía de Soos, del tío Stan y del tío Ford, echó de menos a Wendy. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Wendy. Dipper cerró los ojos y trató de recordarla.

Las risas provenientes de la habitación de Mabel lo sacó de su ensoñación y se sintió culpable. Sintió que de cierta manera engañó a Mabel. Trató de comparar que es lo que sentía por Mabel y a la vez por Wendy. Después de unos minutos de reflexionar, sonrió .Aun le gustaba Wendy, pero amaba a Mabel. No podía evitarlo, no veía a otra que no sea Mabel a la que le haga el amor.

Después de cuatro horas de larga plática y risas, las amigas de Mabel se marcharon. Mabel suspiró aliviada de que se hayan marchado y caminó al cuarto de su hermano. Abrió la puerta despacio y encontró a Dipper durmiendo en su cama rodeado de papeles y con un libro en la cara.

Mabel se acercó, sacó el libro de la cara de su hermano, recogió los papeles que estaban en la cama y lo arropó. Pensó en acostarse con él pero negó con la cabeza. Debía a acostumbrase a estar lejos de él. Salió de la habitación y caminó a paso lento hasta su cuarto, abrió un cajón de su cómoda y sacó un frasco que contenían pastillas para dormir, tomó un par de ellas. No quería despertar a su hermano con gritos.

Los destellos de luz comenzaron a molestar a Mabel. Trató inútilmente ocultarse debajo de las sábanas, pero ya había despertado. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, se sentó en la cama y sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Miró a su lado y vio a Dipper que aún seguía durmiendo.

Mabel no pudo evitar sonreír y volver a acostarse y acercar su rostro al de su hermano. En algún momento de la noche había venido a dormir con ella y eso le encantó. Miró su nariz, sus pómulos y sus ojos que aún seguían cerrados, vio la marca de nacimiento de su frente que se notaba levemente bajo su cabello desordenado, bajó la mirada a sus labios y le asaltaron unas ganas locas de besarlo pero se contuvo.

Se acurrucó un poco más en su hermano y trató de volverse a dormir. Diez minutos después, Mabel dormía plácidamente enredada en los brazos de Dipper y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dipper comenzó a tener calor, un calor sofocante. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Mabel que lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras dormía. Sonrió para sí mismo. Pensó que si sus padres entraban ahora mismo en la habitación, les hubiera dado un patatús y eso le hizo gracia aunque no quería admitirlo. Cuidadosamente trató de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana y se levantó para dirigirse a darse una ducha fría, el abrazo de Mabel había puesto de ánimos a Dipper.

Mabel volvió a despertarse al no sentir el cuerpo cálido de su hermano. Abrió los ojos y no lo encontró. Se levantó perezosamente, dio un gran bostezo y caminó despacio al baño.

Escuchó el agua que caía y torpemente abrió la puerta del baño. Miró en su interior y vio a Dipper de espaldas totalmente desnudo apoyando su frente en el azulejo, mientras el agua caía por su ancha espalda.

Mabel se mordió el labio inferior y entró al baño sin hacer ruido. Se quitó el pijama y su ropa interior quedando totalmente desnuda. Caminó despacio hasta su hermano que aún seguía de espaldas y al parecer estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba los pasos de Mabel al entrar en la regadera.

Mabel abrazó a Dipper, rodeándolo con los brazos. Dipper sorprendido se giró quedándose cara a cara con Mabel. La miró perplejo mientras ella sonreía y se le formaba un ligero rubor. Dipper la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió tomando su rostro y estampándole un beso apasionado. Mabel abrió la boca y pudo sentir la lengua de su hermano saboreándola. Ahogó un gemido cuando Dipper se separó y bruscamente comenzó a besar y morder sus pechos.

La mano de Dipper comenzó a bajar hasta su feminidad y Mabel casi pierde el equilibrio pero Dipper la sostuvo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a estimularla y meter un dedo dentro de ella.

Dipper volvió a besar los labios de Mabel para luego separarse por la falta de oxígeno, sonrió.-Nunca lo hicimos en la ducha-dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermana sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez-respondió Mabel tratando de no sonar tan excitada.

De repente Dipper se arrodilló a los pies de Mabel y levantó una pierna de ella colocándola en el hombro. Mabel sorprendida casi pierde el equilibrio pero se sostuvo por la pared para evitar caer.

Dipper miró hacia arriba buscando los ojos de Mabel que lo miraban expectantes. El agua de la ducha cada vez era más fría pero al parecer eso no retrocedía el calor que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Dipper acercó su rostro a la vagina de Mabel y la probó. Mabel gritó y se aferró al cabello de su hermano. Dipper volvió a lamerla y esta vez no paró. Mabel echó la cabeza atrás disfrutando el placer que comenzaba a azotarla. Sintió como dos dedos entraban en su interior y casi cae de rodillas pero Dipper la empujó a la pared para que se apoyara y no se cayera. Mabel desesperada apoyó sus manos en la pared y en la cabeza de su hermano tratando de no desplomarse.

Dipper volvió a penetrarla con sus dedos mientras lamía y saboreaba a su hermana. Los gemidos de Mabel comenzaban a confundirse con gritos. De pronto Mabel se sintió en un precipicio, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior tratando de no caer aún en ese pozo de placer. Dipper seguía con sus movimientos rápidos y fuerte cuando de pronto sintió como Mabel se tensaba y gritaba su nombre, desplomándose en el suelo. Dipper la sostuvo antes de que se haga daño y la abrazó sentándose en el suelo mientras el agua aún caía sobre ellos.

Mabel abrió los ojos y vio que Dipper la miraba con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico besando su frente.

-Más que bien-respondió mientras se normalizaba su respiración.

Dipper se levantó y ayudó a su hermana a levantarse. Tomó su toalla y la cubrió con ella. Mabel la miró confundida- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?-preguntó mientras se acercaba y trató de agarrar el miembro de su hermano pero Dipper la apartó- Aquí no, ven, vamos a mi habitación-dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando con dificultad a causa de su erección.

Dipper acostó a su hermana en la cama y subiéndose encima de ella comenzó a besarla duramente. Mabel gimió con fuerza al notar el miembro de su hermano rozar con su humedad.

Dipper se separó repentinamente, se levantó y buscó en un cajón una caja de preservativos, la abrió se puso uno y volvió a meterse entre las piernas de su hermana. Tomó con fuerza las caderas de Mabel, separó un poco más sus piernas y la penetró de golpe robándole un grito de sorpresa.

Mabel se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas tratando de respirar. El placer comenzó a crecer dentro de ella y olvidó por completo todo lo que le rodeaba, solo era ella y Dipper.

Dipper se movía duro y fuerte aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas de su hermana mientras hundía su rostro en los pechos de Mabel. De pronto salió de ella, se puso de rodillas y tomado ambas piernas de Mabel las puso en los hombros y la volvió a penetrar con fuerza entrando por completo en ella.

Los gemidos de Mabel se volvieron gritos cuando el vaivén de caderas se hizo cada vez más frenético. Mabel volvió a ver estrellas y trató de alcanzarlas. Una embestida más, otra y Mabel alcanzó el cielo en un grito incoherente mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de placer. Dipper volvió a salir por completo y la embistió con fuerza alcanzando así también el cielo, derrumbándose encima de su hermana.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos hermanos que trataban de respirar. Dipper aun encima de Mabel hundió su rostro en los pechos de su hermana tratando de calmar su corazón.

Mabel levantó su mano y acarició la cabeza de Dipper apartando los cabellos de su frente para ver su marca de nacimiento.

Luego de unos minutos Dipper salió de su hermana, agarró el preservativo usado y lo tiró en el basurero del escritorio. Se volvió acostar a su lado dándole un tierno beso en el hombro. Mabel le sonrió y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Sentía que esta sería la última vez que estarían juntos de esa forma. Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Dipper.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Dipper preocupado. Mabel asintió y secó las lágrimas traicioneras que habían caído- Si, super bien-contestó con una sonrisa. Dipper tomó su rostro y la besó con dulzura y se levantó de la cama. Buscó en el armario unos boxers, unos pantalones de tela y una camiseta. Mientras se vestía, Mabel lo miraba con nostalgia y las ganas de llorar volvieron a atacarla.

-Prepararé el desayuno, enseguida llegaran papá y mamá y debemos actuar normal- dijo Dipper en tono molesto. Se acercó a Mabel que aún seguía acostada y desnuda, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- Te espero abajo-dijo y salió de la habitación.

Mabel se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo y reprimió las ganas de llorar. Pensó en los problemas que estaban ocasionando con esta relación prohibida y deseo nunca haberlo besado. Se envolvió en las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez y lentamente se levantó de la cama para tomar un baño, lo necesitaba, de un momento a otro se sintió sucia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios.

Para este capítulo recomiendo que lean antes El Principito para entender algunas cosas pero no es necesario.

 **Comentario:** Espero ya hayan visto el tercer tráiler del final de Gravity Falls, yo me he super-emocionado y solo espero ver muchos momentos de Dipper y Mabel en el final (pinecest si es posible xDD). Solo imploro que Alex no haya metido el Dipcifica, odio esa pareja sin desarrollo, acepto más el Wendip que el Dipcifica, ahora solo toca esperar…

Ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo V**

Dipper preparaba el jugo de naranja cuando sonó el teléfono. Caminó hasta la sala, tomó el auricular del teléfono y esperó que no fueran sus padres.

\- Hola, habla Dipper Pines ¿Quién habla?-preguntó el chico mientras miraba a las escaleras esperando ver a su hermana bajar por ellas.

-Dipper, soy Ford, ¿cómo estás muchacho?- respondió su tío con voz alegre.

\- Tío Ford, estoy bien, muy bien-dijo Dipper con una sonrisa recordando lo que había ocurrido en su habitación.

\- Me alegro…oye, me enteré que estás por graduarte y me preguntaba si después de eso no querrías venir a Gravity Falls- Dipper sorprendido no supo que responder y la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Dipper… ¿aún sigues ahí?-preguntó Ford ante el silencio.

\- Si, si estoy aquí…Lo siento me sorprendió esa propuesta-respondió Dipper agarrando un bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesita del centro y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

-Y bueno, ¿qué opinas?…Quiero presentarte a algunas personas que están interesados en ti, les hablé de lo hábil que eres con los números y los misterios, son personas importantes de Universidades prestigiosas, hijo- dijo Ford desde el otro lado de la línea. Dipper cerró los ojos y trató de pensar que responder. Realmente le encantaba esas propuestas, conocer gente importante y cumplir sus sueños, pero ¿y Mabel?, ¿Qué ocurriría con ella?, no podía ni quería separarse de ella o ¿si estaba dispuesto a dejarla?

-Tío Ford es genial pero Mabel…- trató de decir pero fue interrumpido por su tío- Escúchame chico, Mabel estará bien, no dejes que esto se repita otra vez… Esta es una oportunidad única, podrías estudiar en la Universidad que siempre quise estudiar- dijo su tío emocionado.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde las escaleras. Dipper levantó su mirada del suelo y vio que Mabel bajaba. –Lo pensaré tío, solo dame un poco de tiempo- respondió Dipper mientras observaba a Mabel que lo miraba curiosa.

-Muy bien, habla con tu hermana y tus padres, explícale lo importante que es esto para tu futuro- dijo su tío.- Salúdame a todos, adiós, espero pronto tu llamada- volvió a decir antes de colgar.

\- Está bien, adiós- respondió Dipper y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Mabel acercándose a Dipper y este la tomó por la cintura besándola en los labios-Era tío Ford, solo quería pedirme algo y saludar- dijo quitándole importancia. Mabel se separó de su hermano y lo miró con desconfianza pero no quiso tocar el tema.

-Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar- dijo la chica tomando la mano de Dipper y caminó hacia la cocina.

Mabel puso nuevamente la almohada sobre su cara. Se había encerrado en su habitación cuando sus padres llegaron y comenzaron a cuestionarlos sobre lo que habían hecho durante su ausencia.

Aunque a Mabel le hicieron un par de preguntas, a Dipper lo avasallaron con ellas. No entendía porque sus padres lo trataban así. Pero cuando escuchó a su padre decir a su madre que esperaba que Dipper no haya dormido con ella y su madre decir que no creía que Dipper sea tan enfermo para eso, Mabel supo que sus padres sospechaban de ellos.

Mabel ahogó un grito en la almohada y se sintió estúpida. Se levantó de la cama y buscó su lienzo. Sacó los pinceles y los botes de pintura. Necesitaba pintar para relajarse. Sintió que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo con Dipper antes de romper.

Dipper no paraba de reír con Ryan. Había fumado más mota de lo usual y ahora sentía que volaba. Fumar de la pipa gigante de su amigo había sido buena idea.

Dipper se acostó en la alfombra verde del sótano del pelirrojo y trató de tranquilizar su respiración. Tanto reír le había dejado sin aire. Pasaron dos horas desde que sus padres lo interrogaron y Dipper se sintió como un delincuente. Cuando la interrogación terminó caminó hasta la casa de su amigo y decidió fumar mota hasta perder el conocimiento y lo había logrado porque había dejado de pensar y ahora yacía dormido en la alfombra de un sótano.

-Oye…Bello durmiente- dijo Ryan mientras le daba pataditas en el costado a su amigo-Creo que deberías irte, ya van a ser las doce de la noche- volvió a decir mientras volvía a patear a Dipper esta vez más fuerte logrando despertarlo.

Dipper soltó un quejido y con pereza se puso de pie. Tenía un ligero mareo pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. Miró a su amigo que sostenía las llaves del auto que suponía era de la señora Fitzgerald, mientras el pelirrojo le indicaba con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Dipper caminó hasta el auto y se subió en la parte trasera para luego acostarse en los asientos y taparse la cara con su gorra.

Ryan encendió el auto y condujo hasta la casa de su amigo.

\- Dipper… tu papá llamó y está muy molesto contigo- dijo el pelirrojo. Dipper se incorporó y miró a Ryan que lo miraba desde el retrovisor.

-¿Te dijo el porqué?-preguntó mientras se ponía la gorra y veía como los árboles formaban sombras tenebrosas.

Ryan negó con la cabeza y se formó un silencio. Después de unos minutos paró frente a la residencia Pines. Dipper miró su casa y le dio ganas de vomitar. Bajó del auto, se despidió de su amigo y caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Sacó sus llaves y abrió con cautela. Todo se encontraba oscuro.

Dipper pensó que su padre lo esperaría en la sala de estar para gritarle pero eso no ocurrió. Caminó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre sentado en la cama con la caja de preservativos y con el basurero del escritorio en la mano.

Dipper sintió como se había ido la sangre de su rostro. Su padre había encontrado el preservativo que había usado. Cómo fue tan estúpido para dejar esa prueba en un basurero que sabía que su padre revisaría.

-¿Cómo te atreves hacer esto en mi casa?-dijo con voz molesta su padre mientras le lanzaba la caja de preservativos. Dipper no se movió de su lugar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla, no tenía forma de explicarle. Se asustó por un momento por Mabel. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Miró hacia el cuarto de su hermana, pero su padre llamó su atención.

-Tu hermana me lo contó todo- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose despacio y a Dipper le recordó a un tigre listo para cazar a su presa. Se sintió pequeño y estúpido al ver a su padre frente a él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste traer a una chica para follártela?!... ¡Cuando tu hermana estaba en su habitación!- gritó su padre y levantó la mano para abofetear a Dipper pero no lo hizo.

Dipper cerró los ojos y suspiró de alivio. Mabel había inventado una excusa cuando su padre encontró el preservativo usado. Aunque dejaba a Dipper como el hermano imbécil, no le importaba, por lo menos su relación con Mabel estaba a salvo por ahora.

-Lo siento- dijo. Su padre meneó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Dipper aliviado cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama. Se sentía estúpido, pero sonrió al saber que ahora por lo menos sus padres ya no sospecharían que tenía algo con Mabel.

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de graduación. Mabel emocionada se probaba por enésima vez su vestido dorado con brillos y cinturón azul con un enorme girasol. Se miró en el espejo, dio un par de vueltas y saltó emocionada.

Se quitó el vestido, lo guardó en un protector y lo puso en el armario. Se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón de tela que era de Dipper y con una camiseta morada ajustada.

Salió de la habitación y corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano. Desde el día en que su padre había descubierto los preservativos de Dipper, ya no les controlaba tanto o no ponían mala cara cuando estaban juntos, era mejor que nada. La mentira que se inventó Mabel había funcionado. Sus padres ya no sospechaban o eso parecía.

-¡Dipper, estoy emocionada por la fiesta de graduación!- gritó Mabel saltando en la cama de su hermano que se encontraba leyendo un libro. Dipper sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla pero Mabel lo apartó- Papá podría entrar- dijo nerviosa mirando la puerta.

\- Papá y Ryan creen que soy un perdedor porque yo seré tu pareja en el baile - dijo Dipper volviéndose a acostar y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Mabel rió con fuerza y se acostó también en la cama esperando que su padre no entrara de repente y la regañara por estar así con su hermano. Mabel había pedido a un sorprendido Dipper que fuera su pareja para el baile. Él había pensado que ambos saldrían con otras personas para así evitar levantar sospechas y no ser la burla de todo el Instituto, pero Mabel siempre lo sorprendía.

Mabel quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía tener con Dipper. No perderse la oportunidad de ser la pareja de baile de su hermano. Por lo menos quería guardar ese recuerdo.

-Dippigsauce…Torpe - dijo Mabel mirándolo después unos minutos. Dipper le sonrió, se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Mabel lo apartó con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama .Salió de la habitación para volver a la suya y entrar un momento en sweterlandia.

Mabel amontonó las sábanas y almohadas formando una especie de tienda de campaña en su cama. Fue hasta el estante de libros y tomó uno: El principito podía leerse en la portada.

Caminó hasta la cama y buscó debajo de la misma una linterna, al encontrarla, apagó la luz y las calcomanías en forma de planetas y estrella comenzaron a resplandecer.

Subió a la cama y se refugió en su pequeña tienda improvisada y comenzó a leer. Le encantaba leer de esa forma. Era su pequeña burbuja, su lugar favorito en el mundo.

El libro trataba de un pequeño príncipe que había dejado su hogar y todo lo que amaba para recorrer el universo y hacer amigos. El pequeño príncipe llega hasta la tierra y conoce a un pobre hombre perdido en el desierto a causa de su avioneta averiada y así el principito va contando al pobre desgraciado sus aventuras.

Mabel amaba ese libro. Le recordaba la importancia de vivir. Le recordaba que la vida era fugaz. Le recordaba lo que era ser una niña. Le recordaba a Dipper.

Mabel cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Comenzaba a tener pequeñas crisis emocionales. Sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal.

Se sentía como esa rosa vanidosa y caprichosa que hacía sentir miserable al Principito.-Hago sentir miserable a Dipper- pensó la castaña mientras devoraba de a poco las páginas del libro.

Llegó a la parte del hombre de negocios. El hombre que contaba las estrellas. Levantó las sábanas y miró por un momento las estrellas que brillaban en su techo, deseo alcanzarlas. Se sonrojó al recordar que podía hacerlo cuando estaba con Dipper. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y volvió a refugiarse en su tienda y retomó la lectura.

Mabel escuchó la puerta abrirse. Salió de debajo de las sábanas y vio a Dipper que cerraba despacio la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Mabel – Si papá te descubre nos castigará y quiero ir al baile.

-Mamá salió con sus amigas y papá está durmiendo borracho en el salón, estamos a salvo- dijo Dipper caminado hasta llegar a Mabel.

Dipper miró la mini tienda improvisada de Mabel y sonrió-¿Estás leyendo?- dijo con sorna ganándose una mirada de indignación por parte de su hermana.

-¿Acaso me crees que soy una loca que no lee y se la pasa haciendo tonterías?

-Algo así…-contestó Dipper para molestar a su hermana. Mabel volvió a meterse debajo de las sábanas y no lo dejó meterse con ella.- Oh vamos Mabel, era una broma…Te conozco y sé que cuando haces este fuerte de almohadas y sábanas es porque estás inmersa en la lectura.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Mabel volvió a salir y dejó a su hermano entrar en su pequeño santuario. Dipper acercó a Mabel y le quitó el libro para verlo mejor aunque con la oscuridad le era un poco difícil.

-Alumbra las páginas-dijo Dipper mientras abría la página que se encontraba marcada con un separador.- Ya veo, el principito-dijo con una sonrisa y miró con cariño a Mabel que había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

-Léelo para mí- dijo Mabel mientras le apuntaba con el dedo en donde se había quedado y alumbraba la página para que su hermano empezara con la lectura.

-¡Ah!-dijo el zorro-, lloraré- empezó a leer Dipper con voz suave-Tuya es la culpa –le dijo el principito-, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero tú has querido que te domestique…

Mabel cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar esa escena pero en vez del zorro y el principito se veía a ella y a Dipper.

-Ciertamente-dijo el zorro- continuó leyendo Dipper pero paró su lectura al sentir a Mabel temblar- Mabs… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cerrando el libro y abrazando a Mabel.

-Es que me parece muy triste que se tengan que separar- dijo Mabel con la voz llorosa.

-Pues es el problema cuando alguien es domesticado, siempre tiende uno a llorar al separarse, es que las personas cuando forman lazos se extrañan aunque todavía no se hayan ido, pero siempre uno logra superar esas pérdidas - dijo Dipper acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

\- Y nosotros cuando nos separemos…Lloraremos – dijo Mabel levantando la cabeza y mirando a Dipper. Apenas lo veía pero podía sentir los ojos de su hermano en ella.

Dipper se quedó en silencio. Volvió a abrir el libro y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Mabel suspiró y volvió a alumbrar con la linterna las páginas que leía su hermano.

Solo faltaban unas pocas líneas para terminar el libro. Mabel no podía evitar llorar siempre cuando llegaba al final de la historia, aunque había llorado en casi todo el relato. Dipper mientras leía acariciaba el cabello de su hermana tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Este es para mí el paisaje más hermoso y el más triste del mundo-leyó Dipper y Mabel pudo sentir como las palabras que escuchaba leer a su hermano la llevaban hasta al pobre aviador que lloraba la pérdida del pequeño príncipe.

Por fin Dipper llegó a la línea final y lo leyó con la voz tan suave que Mabel sintió que le susurraba en el oído.

-¡Sean amables con él! Y comuníquenme rápidamente que ha regresado! No me dejen tan triste!-leyó Dipper- Escríbanme enseguida, díganme que el principito ha vuelto… -Terminó de leer y cerró el libro.

El silencio llenó la habitación. Mabel apagó la linterna y apartó las sábanas que se encontraban encima de sus cabezas y miró al techo donde se podía ver las calcomanías de estrellas y planetas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que el cordero se haya comido a la rosa?- preguntó Mabel de repente sin apartar la mirada de las constelaciones de su techo.

Dipper se volvió a su hermana y negó con la cabeza- El principito es un chico listo, defenderá a su rosa- dijo. Mabel asintió y levantó las manos hacia el techo como tratando de alcanzar las estrellas.

-Pero las estrellas están llorando- dijo Mabel aun con las manos levantadas, comenzando a llorar.

Dipper no entendía que pasaba. Se sentó rápidamente, bajó los brazos de su hermana y la abrazó. Comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Mabel?... ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Dipper preocupado mientras se estiraba y prendía la luz de la habitación. Mabel se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos, se acercó y lo besó.

Dipper correspondió al beso pero unos pasos en el pasillo hicieron que se separaran rápidamente. La puerta se abrió y una señora Pines muy molesta entró.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-dijo la señora Pines mirando a Dipper que aun abrazaba a Mabel.

-Tuve una pesadilla y Dipper vino a estar un rato conmigo-mintió Mabel hipando con lágrimas aun en los ojos. La señora Pines miró a su hija y negó con la cabeza. Tomó del brazo a Dipper y tiró de él para que saliera de la habitación.

-Que sea la última vez que pase esto…Si su padre se entera, ambos estarían castigados de por vida- dijo mientras caminaba hasta una cómoda rosa que era de Mabel y rebuscaba entre sus cosas, después de unos segundos sacó un frasco con pastillas y le entregó dos a Mabel.

-Toma, así ya no te despertarás con pesadillas- dijo- No diré nada a su padre de lo que ocurrió hoy, porque creo que no hay problema en que ambos se cuiden pero su padre…-se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

Dipper miró las pastillas que Mabel tenía en su mano y se las quitó.- No puede tomar eso – dijo molesto- No quiero que dependa de ellas para dormir- volvió a decir mirando a su madre.

-Dipper no compliques esto-dijo Mabel quitándoles las pastillas y llevándoselas a la boca. Dipper frunció el ceño y pasó sus manos por su cabello.

-Bien, ahora ve a tu habitación- dijo su madre mientras lo empujaba hasta la puerta saliendo detrás de él- Buenas noche, cariño-dijo a su hija y cerró la puerta. Miró a Dipper que caminaba a su habitación y cerraba con un portazo al entrar en ella. La señora Pines negó con la cabeza y decidió tomarse una cerveza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Gracias por los comentarios. Tardaré un poco en actualizar los capítulos porque tengo exámenes en la Universidad, pero prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Terminaré este fic cuesto lo que cueste xD.

Perdón por el capítulo corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo.

 **Comentario:** **Mari Pie85** y **Casery Blood** **:** Por fin personas que me entienden. Casi todo el fandom de GF es Dipcifica y lo shippean a lo loco. Creo que el Dipcifica es una pareja tan forzada, osea Dipper apenas habló con Pacífica en toda la serie y porque en un episodio ella fuera amable con Dipper no significa que ya estén enamorados. Creo que no tiene el suficiente desarrollo para ser creíble como pareja, veo más desarrollo al Wendip y al Pinecest (bueno el pinecest es la pareja con más desarrollo en toda la serie sea como relación romántica o de hermanos/amigos). Además Dipper creo que eligiría a Mabel encima de todos (incluyendo Wendy y sus tíos).

Aún tengo esperanzas que el final tenga un final abierto en cuestión de las parejas y que haya momentos de Dipper y Mabel (espero abrazos, tomadas de manos y momento dramático) xDD

Bueno sin más tontera , aquí va el capitulo.

Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney , yo solo los uso para entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo VI**

Dipper no entendía lo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche. Mabel había entrado en una mini crisis pero no sabía el porqué. Las palabras de su hermana referente al principito y las estrellas lo habían sorprendido y hasta lo habían asustado un poco. Todo era muy confuso.

-Tierra llamando a Dipper- dijo Ryan, al no obtener repuesta lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Pero que mierda!-gritó Dipper ganándose la mirada de todos los demás chicos de la cafetería que comenzaban a reírse y burlarse de él. Dipper se sonrojó avergonzado. Lo único que le faltaba, ser el hazme reír justo un día antes del baile, ya tendría suficiente mañana cuando asista con Mabel.

-¿¡Pero que rayos te sucede!?- dijo con molestia a Ryan que reía de la cara que había puesto su amigo.

-Es que estabas como perdido y yo hablándote de mi cita con la preciosa y fogosa de Sally y tú como idiota mirando al vacío- respondió mientras volvía a darle una mordida a su emparedado de pavo.

Dipper suspiró y se acercó un poco a su amigo- Lo siento…Es que Mabel ayer tuvo una especie de crisis y comenzó a llorar…realmente me asusté-dijo con desgana apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Ryan lo miró y le dio palmaditas en la espalda- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado antes ¿no? Y luego es la misma de siempre- dijo-Además había pasado tiempo desde la última vez…seguro necesitaba desahogarse o algo así-volvió a decir tratando de animarlo.

Dipper asintió. Era verdad ya había entrado antes en crisis más graves pero aun así lo asustaba.

-Y bueno cambiando de tema- dijo el pelirrojo- Mañana es el gran día… Mañana llevaré a mi linda cita a bailar y lo siento por ti que debes llevar a tu hermana- dijo con sorna. Dipper lo fulminó con la mirada y el pelirrojo rió.

-Soy un perdedor ¿verdad?-dijo Dipper con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-El mayor perdedor de todos, más perdedor que Peter y eso que apuesto que irá al baile con su mamá-dijo riendo. Dipper rió y se alegró de tener a Ryan como amigo, siempre lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias o con la mota que solía proveerle. Sea como sea, era un buen amigo.

Mabel veía como su hermano reía junto con el tonto de su amigo al otro lado de la cafetería. Sonrió y trató de alejar los pensamientos negativos pero le era imposible. Mañana sería su último baile y luego su plan para alejar a Dipper de ella tenía que ponerse en marcha y eso la estaba consumiendo. Sintió ganas de llorar pero recordó que Sarah y Jennifer estaban a un lado y si la veían así, lloraría más y no se podía permitir eso.

Rió ante un comentario sobre un gran trasero para un vestido, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a darle vueltas a las estrellas y a la despedida del principito con la rosa y la despedida del principito con el zorro y la despedida del principito con el aviador. Se preguntó si la rosa murió después de que el principito la había dejado o si fue el cordero la que acabó comiéndose a la rosa. Se preguntó si el zorro después de la despedida pudo dejar de llorar. Se preguntó si las estrellas del aviador alguna vez se volvieron cascabeles que reían con él o siempre fueron lágrimas. Se preguntó si el aviador alguna vez volvió a ver de nuevo al principito. Se preguntó si ella, Mabel Pines podría dejar ir a su hermano sin tener que vivir en el país de las lágrimas. Se preguntó si era capaz de dejar de ser egoísta por una vez.

La noche volvía a envolver al día y Dipper pudo ver que el entusiasmo que Mabel había tenido solo ayer por el baile había desaparecido. Estaba decaída y no había salido de su habitación desde que llegaron del Instituto.

Sus padres estaban cenando y Dipper aprovechó el momento y subió hasta el cuarto de Mabel. Golpeó un par de veces y no obtuvo repuestas así que decidió entrar.

Mabel se encontraba acostada en el piso solo con un sujetador rosa y un corto short de tela, llevaba el pelo en un moño alto y tenía en la cara, en el abdomen y en las manos varias manchas de pintura.

Mabel levantó la mirada y sonrió. -¿Qué haces aquí, Sir Dippigsauce? – le dijo desde su posición. Dipper la miró confundido. Parecía que ya había vuelto la Mabel de siempre.- Ryan tenía razón, solo fue una crisis sin más, ella está bien- se dijo así mismo.

-¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo?-preguntó Dipper mientras se acercaba al lienzo que estaba en el caballete a un lado del escritorio.

-Pensando en Gravity Falls-dijo la castaña. Dipper se volvió a su hermana y la miró.- Parece un ángel- pensó Dipper y se sentó en la cama mientras aún admiraba a su hermana que yacía tendida en el suelo.

-No me mires así Dip-dijo Mabel rodando sobre el piso para luego sentarse- Creo que deberíamos pasar unos día en Gravity Falls ¿no crees?- dijo de repente mirando los pocos destellos de luz que se colaban por la ventana.

Dipper se sorprendió por un momento. Miró a su hermana y buscó un rastro de broma pero Mabel seguía mirando hacia el suelo.

-Mabel, no entiendo…Sabés que no te dejarían ir a Gravity Falls-dijo Dipper- Aun tienes que seguir el control médico y…-trató de decir pero Mabel lo interrumpió.

-En Gravity Falls hay un hospital…Mamá y papá solo exageran-dijo mientras suspiraba y volvía a acostarse en el suelo- Quiero pasar unas vacaciones reales como antes y no estar aquí encerrada.

-Pero Mabel…

-Pero nada, hoy trataré de convencerlos…además podrás ver al tío Ford y resolveremos misterios o sea lo que sea- dijo Mabel mientras tapaba sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Dipper miró a su hermana. No entendía porque de repente Mabel quería ir a Gravity Falls.

La señora Pines gritó el nombre de Dipper y éste solo suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Si eso quieres Mabel , hablaré con papá ahora-dijo Dipper. Mabel asintió y escuchó a su hermano salir y la puerta cerrarse.

Ahora Mabel solamente debía llorar y convencer a sus padres para que la dejen ir a Gravity Falls sola con su hermano y recordarle a Dipper sus sueños y su amor por Wendy.

El tío Ford había llamado a Mabel y le explicó todas las oportunidades que Dipper tenía si iba a Gravity Falls, pero sabía que si ella no iba, su terco hermano tampoco.

Necesitaba recordarle lo mucho que amaba los misterios. Su plan era: pasar un par de semanas en Gravity Falls con Dipper mientras él va recordando sus sueños, ella se alejaría de a poco y cuando Dipper vea que podría alcanzar su sueños estando en Gravity Falls, Mabel se despediría de él y volvería.

Ella no podría vivir en Gravity Falls. Sus padres no lo permitirían y menos si sospechaban de su relación con Dipper. Además no quería ser un estorbo para él. Su relación estaba prohibida y solo estropearía toda la vida de Dipper y eso no era justo.

Mabel rodó por el suelo y miró su pintura: Las estrellas se habían convertido en lágrimas. El cordero se comió a la rosa.

Dipper aún no comprendía como su hermana había convencido a sus padres para poder viajar a Gravity Falls después de la graduación. Mabel consiguió un par de semanas para quedarse pero Dipper podría mudarse ahí si quería- Si te da la gana de vivir con tu Tío Stan, será mejor para todos pero Mabel vuelve ¿entendido?-había dicho su padre de forma brusca como advirtiéndole, pero se alegró que pasaría dos semanas a solas con Mabel.

El día del baile llegó y Dipper se alejó de sus pensamientos y trató de poner correctamente su corbata negra que su tío Stan le había regalado el verano pasado.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como la gente saltaban al son de una música electrónica en la pista del baile. Buscó con la mirada a Mabel y la encontró a un costado riendo con sus dos amigas mientras bailaban entre ellas.

Mabel se veía preciosa o eso fue lo que pensó Dipper. Su vestido dorado y con brillos le llegaba hasta las rodillas revelando así sus largas piernas; llevaba unos zapatos de tacón también dorados; su vestido descubría un hombro pálido y a Dipper le dio ganas de darle un beso en ese lugar; su cabello lo llevaba suelo y le encantaba como se movía cuando Mabel bailaba.

Dipper tuvo ganas de cruzar toda la pista y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero eso no podría ser posible. Suspiró frustrado y volvió a mirar a la gente que más que bailar parecía que convulsionaban.

De pronto Dipper vio a Ryan que bailaba de forma ridícula con una hermosa chica rubia. Dipper rió cuando el pelirrojo levantó las manos y las sacudía frenéticamente. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. La pobre chica miraba avergonzada a su alrededor. Dipper negó con la cabeza aun riendo y se preguntaba como Sally tuvo el coraje de aceptar a Ryan como pareja, debió de estar desesperada.

La voz de Mabel lo hizo volverse a un costado. La música era demasiada ruidosa y solo oía murmullos de la voz de su hermana. Se acercó más a ella para poder escucharla mejor.

-¡Vamos a Bailar!-gritó nuevamente Mabel. Dipper negó con la cabeza pero Mabel ya comenzaba a tirarlo y no obtuvo más remedio que acompañarla a la pista de baile.

-Vamos Dip, es muestro último baile…mueve ese culo- dijo Mabel comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. Dipper a duras penas se movía. Mabel rodó los ojos y comenzó a sacudirlo para que baile a su ritmo. Después de unos minutos Dipper ya era parte de esa gran masa de personas que se convulsionaba al ritmo de la música y se sintió un idiota al imaginarse que seguramente se veía igual o peor que Ryan al bailar.

La música electrónica terminó y una música romántica ochentera comenzó a sonar haciendo que todas las parejas bailaran con calma alrededor de la pista. Dipper miró a su alrededor y vio como algunas parejas se besaban o simplemente se abrazaban mientras giraban al ritmo cadencioso de la música.

Dipper atrajo a Mabel y la tomó por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

La miró a los ojos y pudo ver el brillo inocente lleno de vida que tanto amaba de ella. Comenzaron a girar alrededor de la pista. Dipper sentía como la mirada de Mabel lo tenía hipnotizado, sus ojos eran como estrellas. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse a los labios de su hermana pero en un acto de reflejo Mabel había apartado su rostro mirando hacia el suelo.

Dipper avergonzado miró a un costado esperando que nadie haya visto su intento de besar a su hermana pero al parecer todos bailaban sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Lo siento- musitó Dipper y Mabel solo negó con la cabeza sonriéndole. Después de unos minutos más la música electrónica volvió a sonar y los saltos retornaron dentro de la pista.

Dipper se separó de Mabel y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Mabel tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud que bailaba.

Dipper y Mabel salieron afuera del gimnasio donde se desarrollaba la fiesta y caminaron un poco más hasta alejarse de los demás adolescentes que estaban fumando o tomando.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Mabel. Dipper le sonrió y paró la caminata, tomó el rostro de su hermana y la besó. Mabel sorprendida correspondió el beso y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron en busca del vital oxígeno.

-Esto quería hacer desde que te vi con ese vestido-dijo Dipper besando la punta de la nariz de su hermana. Mabel rió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

La música se escuchaba fuerte desde el gimnasio. Ambos hermanos Pines aún seguían abrazados.

-¿Cómo convenciste a papá para ir a Gravity Falls?-preguntó Dipper- y sobre todo ¿Cómo lo convenciste de que te deje sola conmigo?

-No lo sé-respondió Mabel levantando los hombros y abrazándose más a su hermano. Se quedaron así un par de minutos más hasta que el celular de Mabel sonó. Contestó y gesticuló un débil si para luego colgar.

-Mamá ya viene a buscarnos-dijo Mabel tomando la mano de su hermano y caminó hacia la salida del Instituto.

-Apenas son las once, no tenemos ni una hora que llegamos- dijo molesto Dipper. Mabel suspiró para luego sonreírle.

-Bueno, por lo menos tuvimos una hora para estar juntos-dijo Mabel dándole un beso en la mejilla. Dipper sonrió y soltó la mano de su hermana al ver la camioneta de su mamá acercarse.

-¿Se divirtieron?-preguntó la señora Pines. Dipper entró molesto a la camioneta y Mabel lo siguió.

-Bueno, solo nos quedamos una hora así que creo que acabábamos de llegar cuando nos llamaste para decir que venías a recogernos- respondió molesto Dipper mirando hacia la ventanilla. Su madre lo miró por el retrovisor y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento chicos, su padre no quería que se queden mucho tiempo, solo estaba preocupado por ustedes- dijo poniendo en marcha la camioneta.

-Si claro-espetó Dipper. Mabel tomó su mano y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo. Dipper sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla sin dejar de soltar la mano de su hermana; con la oscuridad dentro de la camioneta no tenían que preocuparse por ser regañados.

-Bueno, dentro de una semana irán a Gravity Falls y eso les debe alegrar- dijo la señora Pines. Mabel asintió con una sonrisa y miró a Dipper que no dejaba de mirar la ventanilla.

La señora Pines suspiró y se sintió culpable de que sus hijos tengan que vivir tan presionados por las sospechas que tenía su esposo pero se alegró de que ambos tendrían dos semanas para alejarse de la presión paternal. Se lo merecían. Después de hablar con Stan y Ford sobre vigilarlos y que no les deje solos mucho tiempo y que estos aceptaran sin entender el porqué, su esposo había aceptado a regañadientes dejarlos ir a Gravity Falls.

Volvió a mirar por el retrovisor y vio a Dipper que aún seguía mirando por la ventanilla y a Mabel que miraba a su hermano con gesto triste. La señora Pines suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar el camino sin apartar la vista hasta llegar a su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Gracias por los comentarios y perdón por la tardanza.

Sobre el final de Gravity Falls que puedo decir, me encantó, amé todo y orgullosamente puedo decir que lloré. Fue un final perfecto para una gran serie.

Y me alegro muchísimo que el Dipcifica no se haya hecho cannon Muajajaja. El momento Wendip realmente me disgustó un poco pero al no hacerse cannon no me importa xDD…Y aunque me hubiera gustado ver un poco más de pinecest, puedo decir que aunque no fue oficialmente cannon, mi querida pareja fue una de las más cannon pues Dipper dejó de lado sus sueños por Mabel y eso para mí es prueba suficiente, ¡VIVA EL PINECEST! Aunque sentí un poco de Stancets en el final o ¿ustedes que creen?

Bueno ahora sin más blah,blah les dejo el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo VII**

Dipper se sentía emocionado. Solamente faltaba un par de horas para llegar a Gravity Falls. Después de una semana larga y aburrida se sentía feliz de poder salir del infierno en que últimamente vivía. Supiró aliviado al recordar que serían dos semanas lejos de la indiferencia y las miradas acusadoras de sus padres. Dos semanas solo con Mabel. Aunque debía admitir que la idea de ver a su tío Ford y que les presentara a esas personas de alto prestigio lo emocionaba más de lo que desearía.

Miró a su hermana que observaba lejana la ventanilla. Mabel no parecía tan emocionada como lo era normalmente. En años anteriores podía literalmente saltar de la emoción y no paraba de hablar de las cosas que haría al llegar a Gravity Falls, pero ahora parecía más apagada, parecía otra Mabel.

El señor Pines conducía la camioneta y no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor y Dipper sabía que lo vigilaba. Durante toda la semana había tratado de convencer a Mabel de no ir pero ella estaba decidida, quería estar en Gravity Falls.

El camino comenzaba a hacerse demasiado largo para Dipper y no pudo evitar bostezar. Volvió a mirar a su hermana que había empezado a dormitar apoyada a la ventanilla. Dipper deseó rodearla con sus brazos y dejarla dormir en su pecho pero estando su padre de guardia y conduciendo el coche era imposible. Sin darse cuenta Dipper cayó rendido ante Morfeo y la última cosa coherente que pensó antes de dormir fue que deseaba que todos sus problemas acabaran.

Un hormigueo en el brazo derecho acompañado de un pequeño dolor despertó a Dipper. Se había quedado dormido encima de su brazo y ahora las consecuencias de eso le pasaban factura. Se sentó derecho y comenzó a masajear su brazo adolorido, miró por la ventanilla y vio que estaban entrando a Gravity Fall. No pudo evitar sonreír emocionado, mientras miraba como pasaban a su lado los pequeños puestos que ya conocía. Miró a su lado y vio como Mabel aún dormía apoyada en la ventanilla, pensó en despertarla pero no quería correr el riesgo de ser regañado por su padre que aún seguía vigilándolo por el retrovisor.

Diez minutos pasaron y la camioneta por fin llegó a su destino. El señor Pines paró la marcha en frente de la cabaña del misterio, se giró hacia Mabel y la despertó cuidadosamente.

-Cariño despierta, ya llegamos- dijo con voz suave el señor Pines a su hija. Mabel abrió perezosamente los ojos y sonrió al ver que ya habían llegado. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo y dando saltos. Ya parecía la Mabel de siempre.

Dipper rió ante la excesiva muestra de entusiasmo de Mabel y también salió de la camioneta.

-Ya puedo oler el aire puro y la vida silvestre- dijo Mabel arrugando su nariz. Dipper la miró divertido.

-El aire no puede olerse- dijo para molestarla. Mabel giró para ver a su hermano y frunció el ceño.

-Claro que puede olerse o que crees que es ese olor en el aire- replicó la castaña. Dipper rió ante ese comentario y se encogió de hombros. El señor Pines molesto por ser ignorado tosió un poco llamando la atención de los gemelos.

-Bien, ahora que ya llegamos-dijo bajando las maletas- estas son las reglas: no pueden estar solos por mucho tiempo, no pueden dormir en la misma habitación y deben obedecer en todo a sus Tíos ¿entendido?

Ambos hermanos asintieron mientras se acercaban para llevar sus maletas hasta la puerta de la cabaña.

\- Me enteraré si me desobedecen- volvió a decir a modo de amenaza.

Mabel corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña ignorando la amenaza de su padre y golpeó un par de veces, después de unos segundos se abrió dejando ver a un viejo Stan.

-Caramba, pero sí que han crecido- dijo Stan abrazando a Mabel que literalmente había saltado a los brazos de su tío.

-Bueno, es que ya somos mayores-dijo Mabel separándose. Stan sonrió y saludó con un abrazo también a Dipper.

-Muchacho, ya eres todo un hombre-dijo Stan y Dipper solo pudo sonrojarse.

-Es lo que quisiera-dijo el señor Pines de modo brusco. Stan lo miró sorprendido y Dipper se sintió avergonzado y entró a la cabaña sin despedirse de su padre.

-Bueno Tío, por favor trata de que cumplan todo lo que ya te dije por teléfono-dijo el señor Pines mientras desordenaba el cabello de Mabel.

-Claro sobrino, no te preocupes- dijo Stan un poco molesto. Mabel abrazó a su padre a modo de despedida y entró a la cabaña. El señor Pines se despidió de Stan.

Stan cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Dipper sentado en el sillón con una mirada molesta y a Mabel que le susurraba algo en el oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Hey ustedes dos, pero que rayos le pasa a su padre- dijo acercándose a los hermanos haciéndoles separar inmediatamente.

-Nada, solo me odia-dijo Dipper. Un silencio incomodo se presentó por unos segundos. Stan trató de decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada. Mabel bajó la mirada y después solo sonrió tratando de evadir ese tema.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos?-preguntó Mabel mientras se paraba y arreglaba su sweter que se había arrugado un poco por el viaje. Stan agradecido por el cambio de tema, sonrió.

-En el ático ¿Dónde más creían?- dijo haciendo levantar a Dipper para sentarse en el sillón.

-Pero papá no quiere que durmamos en el mismo cuarto-dijo Dipper mirando a Mabel que estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Su padre no está aquí, así que mando yo…Además no hay otra habitación, comparten o uno de ustedes duerme afuera, ustedes elijen

Dipper sonrió y se sintió feliz por volver a dormir en la misma habitación como antes. Mabel giró, tomó su maleta y subió las escaleras. Dipper la siguió.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-dijo Mabel abriendo la puerta y dejando caer la maleta. Corrió hasta su antigua cama y se acostó. Dipper sonrió al ver a su hermana feliz y también se tumbó en su respectiva cama.

-Extrañaba esto-dijo Dipper mirando a Mabel que también lo estaba mirando. La chica sonrió, se levantó y caminó hasta la cama de su hermano tumbándose encima de él. Dipper soltó un quejido y abrazó a su hermana que reía despacio.

-Ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros – dijo Dipper mientras giraba, dejando a Mabel debajo suyo. Mabel hizo una mueca triste pero volvió a sonreír acercando el rostro de su hermano para besarlo.

El calor del verano ya comenzaba a sentirse. Mabel aún no se decidía si usar un sweter o un vestido rosa veraniego que le había regalado Sarah. Volvió a mirar las dos prendas y se sintió en una gran encrucijada.

Soos después de saludar y cerrar la tienda de recuerdos ya que ahora él se encargaba de todo los los invitó a los hermanos Pines a pasear a una feria. Claro eso significaba para Mabel que debía verse lo más cool posible, pero el tema de elección de atuendo ahora era un gran problema.

Dipper ya había bajado y solo faltaba ella. Después de unos segundos de meditación eligió el vestido veraniego. Se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo, se miró en el espejo y le gustó como se veía.

El vestido era rosa y le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dos finas tiras se ataban en el cuello dejando ver su espalda y hombros desnudos. Se puso unas sandalias también rosadas y se dejó suelto el cabello solo sujetándolo con su típica cintilla.

Dipper un poco cansado por la tardanza de su hermana pensaba en subir a buscarla pero de repente la visión de Mabel al bajar lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Mabel se acercó a su hermano y rió por la cara que había puesto. Dipper la miraba de arriba y abajo y sintió ganas de rodearla con los brazos y besarla pero su tío Stan estaba en la sala y Soos no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó Mabel con voz melosa. Dipper sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermana.

-Preciosa…creo que me pondré celoso - dijo Dipper con una sonrisa. Mabel soltó la mano de su hermano y rió. De repente la puerta se abrió y Soos entraba acompañado de Melody, su novia.

-Hola chicos, ya se hace tarde, vamos – dijo saliendo de la cabaña y dirigiéndose a una camioneta. Dipper corrió a lado de su amigo para conversar y Melody comenzó a entablar una conversación con Mabel.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Melody. Mabel se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Bueno siempre me veo genial, es que soy adorable-respondió Mabel a modo de broma y ambas chicas rieron-Tú también te ves hermosa - Melody agradeció a Mabel por el cumplido y ambas subieron a la camioneta.

Las estrellas comenzaron a llenar el firmamento al igual que el bullicio en la feria. Parecía que todo Gravity Falls estaba en la feria y la algarabía se podía sentir hasta a las afueras del pueblo.

Soos y Dipper no paraban de conversar y Mabel pudo notar lo relajado y feliz que estaba su hermano, Gravity Falls definitivamente era el hogar del menor de los gemelos Pines.

Melody caminó junto a Mabel hasta unos juegos mientras charlaban animadamente y miraban a los demás jugar. Habían dejado a los chicos conversar ya que parecía que tenían mucho que contarse.

-¿Y para cuando la boda?-preguntó Mabel de forma pícara haciendo sonrojar de forma repentina a Melody.

-Aún no lo sabemos, ya nos hemos comprometido pero no tenemos fecha, todavía –respondió nerviosa y con un ligero rubor. Mabel comenzó a darle un par de codazos y ambas rieron.

La cabellera roja y larga de una chica a lo lejos llamó la atención de Mabel. Era Wendy que conversaba con unos chicos, solo reconoció a Thompson a los demás no los conocía. Aun vestía sus típicas camisas a cuadros y los vaqueros.

Mabel miró por un momento a Dipper que aún seguía charlando con Soos y pensó si ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Deseaba tener por lo menos un par de días con Dipper, pero esta era la mejor oportunidad para lanzarlo a los brazos de Wendy.

Mabel se disculpó con Melody y caminó con paso firme hasta Wendy.

-¡Wendy, te he echado mucho de menos!- gritó Mabel sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y dándole un abrazo. Wendy aun perpleja y con una sonrisa correspondió al abrazo.

-WOW, pero que saludo Mabel-dijo riendo y separándose de la castaña.

Mabel sonrió y volviéndose a los demás chicos los saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla. Luego estos se despidieron y se marcharon a alguna parte de la feria.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?-preguntó la pelirroja después que Mabel haya acabado con los saludos y despedidas.

-Hoy a la mañana

-Genial, yo llegué de la Universidad ayer por la noche

-¿Y cómo me describirías la vida universitaria?-preguntó Mabel en tono infantil- ojalá sea como una comedia romántica o algo así- Wendy rió ante la pregunta de Mabel y negó con la cabeza.

-Es más como una película de American Pie- respondió pícaramente. Mabel hizo un gesto de asco y la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír- Es una broma, no tienes tiempo para nada, solo se estudia y estudia…es más como una película de documental.

-Bueno, creo que a Dipper le encantará – dijo Mabel con una sonrisa divertida pero un pinchazo de tristeza sintió en el pecho al decir eso.

\- ¿Y dónde está Dipper?-preguntó Wendy mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Mabel le hizo un gesto de que esperara y corrió hasta Soos y su hermano que se encontraban hacia los puestos de comida.

-Mabel, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Dipper. Mabel lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para llevarlo hasta Wendy. Dipper se dejó llevar y al ver a Wendy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun le gustaba. Mabel pudo notar eso y un poco de celos la invadió pero trató de alejar esos sentimientos.

-Hola Dipper-saludó Wendy mientras le daba un abrazo. Dipper se sonrojó intensamente y había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

-H-hola Wendy, tanto tiempo- respondió el chico después de separarse. Wendy rió y miró a Mabel.

-Tu hermano nunca cambia-dijo con tono divertido y Mabel sonrió. Dipper no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado y comenzó a reír tontamente.

-Bueno ahora ya no es tan torpe-dijo Mabel mirando a Dipper y este la fulminó con la mirada mientras la pelirroja reía.

Mabel sintió que ya estaba robando demasiado tiempo a ambos.

-Creo que deberían dar un paseo por la feria y conversar sobre la vida universitaria o algo así-dijo Mabel con una sonrisa fingida. Podía sentir como los celos y la tristeza comenzaban a golpearla. Parpadeó un par de veces para evitar que las lágrimas traicioneras cayeran por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-preguntó extrañado su hermano. Mabel negó con la cabeza y comenzó a empujar a Dipper y a Wendy para que comenzaran a caminar.

-Yo tengo que ir con Melody que la dejé esperando, vayan – insistió. Wendy se encogió de hombros y tomó del brazo a Dipper para comenzar a caminar y conversar. Dipper se dejó llevar pero antes volteó un par de veces hacia Mabel pero su hermana ya se había ido.

Mabel caminó hasta Melody que hablaba acaramelada con Soos.

-Mabel, Soos y yo iremos a la rueda de la fortuna, ¿vienes?- preguntó Melody. Mabel negó con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos subieron al juego mientras Mabel sentía caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

La brisa del verano levantó un poco su vestido y trató de imaginar que la noche veraniega trataba de consolarla, pero de pronto sintió una mano en su cintura. Sorprendida se giró y encontró a un chico de unos hermosos ojos azules y con un bonito pelo castaño que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó el chico mientras subió la mano a la espalda desnuda de Mabel haciéndola estremecer. Mabel negó con la cabeza y sonrió con timidez.

-Nada importante, tonterías-respondió tratando de apartar la mano del chico de su cuerpo. El chico apartó su mano y le acomodó un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Me llamó Jake

-Mabel

-Bonito nombre- dijo Jake- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Mabel dudó por un momento pero aceptó con una sonrisa tomando el brazo que Jake le ofrecía.

-Y bien Mabel, ¿cómo llegaste a parar a este pueblo?-preguntó mientras caminaban. Mabel se sentía un poco perdida, no entendía por qué había aceptado pasear del brazo de un chico desconocido, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Se volvió a sentir como una niña de doce años y que un chico se haya fijado en ella comenzaba a emocionarla.

-Vine de vacaciones con mi hermano aunque él seguro se queda a vivir un tiempo aquí antes de ir a la universidad-respondió con una sonrisa triste. Jake sonrió. Caminaron hasta un banco y ambos se sentaron.

-Bueno, eso es genial ¿no?- dijo el castaño. Mabel asintió y sonrió.

-Y un chico tan guapo como tú ¿cómo llegó a Gravity Falls?- preguntó Mabel con gracia. Jake rió ante el tono que había usado Mabel y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Bueno, vine de vacaciones…decían que era un pueblo tranquilo y necesitaba un poco de paz-respondió Jake mientras miraba los labios de Mabel. La castaña se sonrojó ante tal gesto y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa causando la risa de su acompañante. Mabel se sintió avergonzada pero rió con él.

Un silencio reinó por un momento y Mabel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Decidió que tenía que regresar con sus amigos.

-Disculpa… pero creo que debo regresar, ya es un poco tarde- dijo Mabel con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras se levantaba del banco. Jake se levantó también y ofreció acompañarla. Mabel aceptó.

Cuando estaban por alcanzar a Soos y Melody que reían por alguna cosa. La voz de Dipper los detuvo a ambos.

-¿Mabel?-dijo Dipper con sorpresa. Mabel giró para encontrarse a Dipper que la miraba con molestia y a una Wendy que le sonrió, seguramente creyendo que había conseguido una cita.

Mabel soltó rápidamente el brazo de Jake y se sintió culpable. Dipper miró al castaño de ojos azules que sonreía.

-Hola soy Jake, nuevo amigo de Mabel, tú debes ser su hermano- dijo Jake con simpatía. Dipper lo miró con molestia pero respondió al saludo.

-Soy Dipper y ella es Wendy, una amiga-dijo señalando a la pelirroja que asintió con la cabeza. Jake sonrió y miró a Mabel que se había quedado muda.

Dipper se sintió celoso y tuvo ganas de partirle la cara a ese tal Jake, pero su enojo incremento cuando vio como el chico se acercó a su hermana para susurrarle algo en el oído- ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí?!-pensó Dipper tratando de calmarse. Mabel se alejó un poco incomoda por el gesto del chico y eso tranquilizó a Dipper.

-Los siento chicos, pero necesito hablar con Mabel…es sobre algo importante-dijo Dipper tomado de la mano a Mabel y arrastrándola fuera de la feria. Wendy y Jake se miraron sorprendidos por la actitud de Dipper pero no le dieron importancia.

Dipper y Mabel se adentraron hasta un bosque cercano. La música y el bullicio comenzaron a escucharse cada vez menos y Dipper decidió detenerse, soltó a Mabel y la miró enojado.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?!-preguntó Dipper molesto. Mabel se encogió de hombros y trató de caminar hacia la feria pero Dipper la volvió a tomar de la mano y la empujó hasta un árbol acorralándola.

-Solo hice un amigo, que tiene de malo-dijo molesta tratando de zafarse de Dipper pero su hermano la apretó con su cuerpo y acercó el rostro al de ella.

-No sabes lo celoso que me puse cuando te vi con ese idiota-dijo Dipper acortando la distancia y la besó. Mabel no pudo resistir y correspondió al beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Mabel te amo… no puedo verte con otro, realmente solo quiero que seas mía- dijo con voz quebrada. Mabel sintió ganas de llorar y tomó el rostro de su hermano y sonrió.

-Siempre seré tuya, soy tu hermana torpe...tu Mabel favorita-dijo con una voz graciosa y Dipper sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no solo te quiero como mi hermana, te quiero como algo más- volvió a decir. Mabel sonrió con tristeza trató de decir algo pero Dipper ya había besado sus labios.

Mabel ahogó un gemido en los labios de su hermano cuando sintió como éste desataba las tiras que se encontraban atadas en su cuello. Se separó de los labios de su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

-Dipper, ¿Qué haces?...Aquí no- dijo Mabel tratando de separarse pero Dipper ya había bajado la tela que cubría sus pechos y comenzaba a besarlos. Mabel mordió su labio inferior y trató de separar la cabeza de su hermano de sus pechos.

-Dipper, por favor detente- dijo ya con voz más excitada que suplicante y sus esfuerzos para separarlo eran cada vez menos.

-Mabel, te necesito ahora- dijo en un susurro Dipper y volvió a besar con furia a Mabel.

Las manos de Dipper comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de su hermana. Mabel enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y se dejó hacer.

Mabel tiró a un lado el gorro de su hermano y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera alborotada de Dipper. Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como la mano de su hermano se metía en sus bragas. Dipper volvió a los pechos de Mabel y mordió unos de sus pezones aumentando así los gemidos.

-Dipper, por favor te necesito- sollozó Mabel extasiada comenzando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Dipper. Dipper gruño y sacando su mano de las bragas de su hermana y quitándole la prenda, se desabrochó el pantalón, se los bajó junto con sus boxers hasta sus rodillas, liberando su erección.

Mabel en un movimiento rápido tomó el miembro de su hermano y comenzó a masturbarlo. Dipper gimió, se dejó hacer por unos minutos pero luego apartó la mano que le daba placer.

Levantó a Mabel y enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la penetró de golpe. Mabel gritó y se sujetó con fuerza mientras Dipper la levantaba y la volvía a dejar caer sobre su miembro con fuerza. La apoyó contra el árbol y volvió a penetrarla con ímpetu.

Los gemidos de Mabel llenaban el silencio del bosque. Dipper de pronto salió de ella, la dejó en el suelo, se sacó por completo los pantalones y la acostó en la tierra, levantó el vestido hasta su cintura y volvió a penetrarla. Mabel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Dipper acompasando el movimiento de sus caderas con las de él. El vaivén comenzaba a hacerse más frenético y Dipper trataba de acallar los gemidos de ambos con un beso apasionado. Se separó de sus labios y Dipper bajó su mano al clítoris de Mabel y comenzó a estimularlo mientras seguía embistiéndola con fuerza. Mabel se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño cuando sintió como se tensaba y las estrellas comenzaban a empujarla a un pozo de placer.

Dipper salió por completo y volvió a embestirla con fuerza y Mabel gritó al llegar a su orgasmo unos segundos después él también llegaba a la cima del placer con un gruñido. Se derrumbó encima de su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Minutos después Dipper se levantó se puso los pantalones y acomodó su camisa que se había arrugado. Ayudó a Mabel a vestirse y ató de nuevo las tiras del vestido.

-Me he ensuciado- dijo con fastidio Mabel sacudiendo su vestido y su cabello que se encontraba llena de tierra y hojas. Dipper sonrió y ayudó a limpiar la tierra del cabello de su hermana.

-Esto si fue nuevo- dijo Dipper rompiendo el silencio. Agarró su gorra que estaba tirada y se la puso. Mabel sonrió tímida y tomó la mano de Dipper para comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la feria.

La feria aún seguía llena de vida. Dipper soltó la mano de Mabel cuando llegaron y caminó hasta Soos que comía con Melody. Mabel solo lo seguía un poco rezagada parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, ¿Dónde se habían metido?- preguntó Soos con una sonrisa.

-Solo fuimos a pasear un rato y charlamos de algo importante, supongo- respondió Dipper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cosas de hermanos-dijo Melody. Dipper solo asintió con una sonrisa y volteó para mirar a Mabel que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es muy tarde- dijo Soos y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Dipper se alegró de no volver a encontrarse con ese tal Jake y con Wendy.

Mabel sentía como todo le picaba. Tenía tierra en el cabello y se había raspado la espalda y ambos codos. Su labio inferior le dolía y estaba hinchado. Y un pequeño chupón apareció encima de sus pechos. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo del baño y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de molestia. Dipper a veces era demasiado rudo.

Se desvistió y entró en la regadera. El agua fría comenzó a calmar los dolores musculares que empezaba a sentir a causa del "ejercicio" en el bosque.

Mientras el agua se llevaba la suciedad recordó que Dipper no había usado ningún preservativo y que había terminado dentro de ella.

No pudo evitar soltar un chillido aún más molesto y las náuseas comenzaron a golpearla. Se asustó por un momento. No podía quedar embarazada y menos de su hermano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de pensar con claridad. Golpearía a Dipper por ese descuido y luego tendría que ir a la farmacia por alguna pastilla anticonceptiva.

Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en su toalla rosa. Caminó hasta su cuarto y al entrar encontró a Dipper dormitando en la cama. Mabel tuvo ganas de darle una patada pero se contuvo. Se puso su ropa interior y su pijama con dibujos de ositos. Se secó el pelo y se lo cepilló.

Caminó hasta su hermano y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza logró despertarlo.

-¡AUCH!-gritó Dipper y miró a su hermana que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un torpe, no usaste protección- dijo Mabel sentándose en la cama de su hermano. Dipper la miró con los ojos como plato y se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Pero que idiota-susurró.

-Totalmente de acuerdo bro-bro- dijo Mabel y le sacó la gorra para ponerla en la mesa que se encontraba en medio del cuarto.

-Mañana iré por la píldora del día después

Dipper la miró avergonzado y la abrazó- Lo siento Mabel- le susurró en el oído. Mabel lo apartó y lo empujó para que se levantara.

-Disculpado, y ahora ve a tomar un baño que apestas

El castaño solo sonrió y salió de la habitación. Mabel suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, su plan no estaba saliendo como lo había deseado. Ford aun no aparecía y su plan con Wendy no había resultado, mañana debía salir todo bien.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su cama se acostó y pensó en las estrellas antes de quedarse dormida.

Unos sollozos a mitad de la madrugada despertaron a Dipper. Asustado y confundido se levantó de la cama y trató de mirar en la oscuridad de donde procedía el tétrico lloriqueo. Después de unos segundos volvió a escuchar el sollozo un poco más fuerte, miró hacia la cama de Mabel en donde la chica le daba la espalda y pudo ver como temblaba a causa del llanto.

-¿Mabel?- llamó con suavidad pero la chica no respondió. Dipper se acercó a ella y volvió a llamarla pero no obtuvo repuestas. Se inclinó y vio que lloraba en sueños. Aún seguía dormida.

Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. La chica sollozó un poco más fuerte pero no despertaba.

-Sshhh…Estoy aquí Mabs, tranquila-le consoló acariciando su brazo. Mabel comenzó a dejar de sollozar y luego de unos minutos el llanto paró. Dipper suspiró con tristeza y besó en la frente a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede en esa cabeza?-preguntó preocupado. Abrazó nuevamente a Mabel y luego de unos minutos sucumbió ante Morfeo y soñó con sombras y lágrimas.


End file.
